robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Robotic Soccer
Robotic Soccer was a small side competition held throughout Robot Wars: The Third Wars, based on the Football Trial from the First and Second Wars. Eight competing robots - most of which did not appear in the main series - were divided into four two-way qualifiers, where they were required to score a single goal in order to secure a place in the final round. In the final, the first of the four finalists to score a goal would be declared the overall winner. In the event that no competitor scored, the last robot to remain mobile, or the robot which was considered the most active player by the Judges, would be declared victorious. The House Robots used for this competition were Dead Metal as goalkeeper and Matilda as defender, with Sergeant Bash also appearing in the final. Competitors *Velocirippa *Demolition Demon 2 *Malfunktion *Gnasher *Evil Weevil *Alien *Spectre *The General Other robots, including Razer and Miss Struts, were due to compete, but their matches were cancelled following a behind-the-scenes accident. The latter robots instead entered - and won - the Pinball Competition and one of the Walker Battles, respectively. Qualifiers Final Velocirippa vs Gnasher vs Evil Weevil vs The General Grand Final Velocirippa drove in first, but missed the ball. Gnasher grabbed the ball and slowly moved it goal-bound before Matilda attacked it, while Velocirippa then suddenly broke down, and was soon toyed about by Sergeant Bash. Matilda accidentally passed the ball to Evil Weevil while blocking Gnasher from it. Evil Weevil tried pushing the ball upfield, only for it to be squeezed into the air by Matilda's block. The General then had its turn with the ball, but didn't move it far as it then attacked Matilda and gave the ball to Gnasher, who was then tackled by Matilda once again. Meanwhile, Evil Weevil then disposed of Gnasher, by flipping it onto its back by the flame pit, using its lifting forks. Matilda pushed the ball into the arena side wall, which gave it back to Evil Weevil again, who could only scoop the ball up against the wall, before being dispossessed by Matilda. The General had now appeared to grind to a halt. Matilda then helped push the ball back to the centre of the arena, where Evil Weevil missed a goal-scoring opportunity, and Sergeant Bash used its flamethrower to set the ball on fire. The General and Velocirippa then all of a sudden came back to life, Evil Weevil gingerly rolled the flaming ball away, but the match ended in a Judges' decision, as time had run out. The judges voted in favour of Evil Weevil, mainly for its immobilising attack on Gnasher, and being the most functional robot by the end. :Winner: Evil Weevil Trivia *For this competition, the Arena surface was illuminated with green lighting, to mimic the appearance of a football pitch. *Velocirippa was originally due to compete in the Pinball, but a behind-the-scenes accident caused filming to be delayed, and it was moved to the Robotic Soccer. *Robotic Soccer winner Evil Weevil did not score a single goal throughout the course of the competition. *During the final, the ball got set on fire for the second time in as many series. *Evil Weevil was the only Robotic Soccer participant which fought in the main competition in the same series, although Demolition Demon had fought in the previous series, and Velocirippa would make its UK Championship debut in the following series. **Additionally, Team General had previously fought in the Lightweight Competition, with Spartacus, and The General would later appear in the first heat of Series 8. References Category:The Third Wars